1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to illumination devices and, particularly, to an LED (light emitting diode) lamp with a large light emitting angle.
2. Description of Related Art
LED illumination lamps have been quickly developed in recent years. Compared with traditional illumination devices, the advantages of the LED illumination lamps are small volume, short response time, long life, low driving voltage and better anti-shock capability.
A conventional LED lamp comprises a heat sink and a plurality of LED modules having LEDs attached to an outer surface of a heat sink. The heat sink dissipates heat generated by the LEDs. The outer surface of the heat sink generally is a plane and the LEDs are arranged close to each other. When the LED lamp works, the LEDs mounted on the planar outer surface of the heat sink only form a plane light source. A light emitting angle of the traditional LED lamp is very small. When applied in carbarn, mine or the like sites which need a three-dimensional illumination effect, the traditional LED lamp having small light emitting angle can not meet this big scale illumination demand.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp with a large light emitting angle which can overcome the described limitations.